1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for treatment of fuels to enhance combustion. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a metal alloy fuel treatment element and a configuration for that element for use in a fuel flow path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from a number of prior art sources that metal alloys can be formed into treatment elements that can improve the characteristics of liquids that flow in contact with these elements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,999 and 3,974,071 show alloy elements that are employed to inhibit corrosion and/or scale deposits in the conduits of water systems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,999 teaches use of a self-sacrificing anodic element formed from a crystalline metallic alloy, preferably having copper, zinc and silicon as its primary elements, with lesser amounts of tin, lead, iron and nickel. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,071 teaches use of alloys that are primarily copper, nickel, lead, zinc and tin, with small or trace amounts of iron, aluminum, phosphorus and chromium, and that are apparently consumed in use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,665 and 4,715,325 show alloy elements that are employed to treat liquid fuels for improved combustion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 teaches use of a metal bar made of an alloy of nickel, zinc, copper, tin and silver. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325 teaches use of a non-conductive, non-sacrificing alloy of copper, zinc, nickel, lead and tin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,034 shows a fluid stabilizing alloy element believed to be effective to prevent precipitation of solids in the flow tubes of both oil and water wells. In this alloy, copper, zinc, nickel, lead and tin are present, with lesser amounts of iron, antimony, sulfur and manganese.
The above prior art references do not offer definite explanations of the phenomena leading to the desirable results achieved. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,999 and 3,448,034, a polarizing effect on the liquid flowing past the treatment element is mentioned. It is theorized that this eliminates any affinity between the mineral substances dissolved in the fluid treated and the flow tubes and other surfaces contacted by the fluid, thus preventing precipitation of minerals in solid form onto such surfaces. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 it is theorized that the fuel flowing past the treatment element is charged and the repulsion of charged particles increases the rate of fuel vaporization. An alternate theory offered is that application of an electrostatic charge redistributes the molecular pattern of the impurities.
Despite the absence of a firm theory of operation, a variety of benefits have been noted with the pre-existing fuel treatment elements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,034 claims reduced accumulation of paraffin and other corrosive substances in oil flow tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 claims greater fuel efficiency and cleaner exhaust emissions as a byproduct. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325 adds to those claims increased performance and cleaner fuel flow apparatus downstream of the alloy treatment element.
In addition to focusing on the chemical composition of the metal alloys used to treat fuel or other liquids, the prior art patents mentioned above have also taken note of the fact that turbulent flow around the surface of the fuel treatment alloy aids the desired effects. Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,999 speaks of turbulence above Renolds #2100 and shows fuel treatment elements placed within elongated housings that have special surface configurations or bores to increase velocity of flow and promote turbulence. U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,665 utilizes a casing containing a metal bar with spaced apart ridges transverse to the main direction of flow to promote turbulence in the fuel and insure greater contact between the fuel treatment element and the fuel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,325 shows a housing containing fuel treatment elements with longitudinal fins and/or with central passageways to more intimately bring the fuel and alloy into contact with one another. In one embodiment, the fuel treatment element is not a single elongated core but a plurality of balls contained within a housing.
While increased turbulence and passages that cause greater flow velocity are apparently desirable to enhance the operation of fuel treatment elements, in most applications it is necessary to avoid unduly restricting fuel flow, either because the peak fuel needs may not be met or because the frictional losses involved with flow restriction may unduly increase the energy needed to pump fuel through the system. Accordingly, what is needed as an improvement over the prior art is a fuel treatment device that offers adequate alloy surface for fuel contact and a configuration that causes turbulence without "choking off" the flow needed for the fuel system.